Time Flies
by dawnlightmarie
Summary: 10 years have past since Eclipse. Jacob/Bella. AU


Jacob Black was content with his life. He loved it, in fact. He loved every damn minute of it. Jacob felt sorry people who weren't as happy as he was. They didn't feel the love he felt every day, every minute, every second of his life. Jacob felt sorry for Sam and Quil, all of his other friend who had imprinted. They found their soul mate, but they didn't have to go through anything to get there. Jacob had to fight for his soul mate.

There were days when Jacob worried. When he looked into her eyes and saw a small trace of sadness, he was worried because he always knew what she was thinking of. But he relaxed when he saw it pass. Because she was happy with him, she was healthy with him, and she knew she had made a good choice.

As Jacob lounged on the still too-small couch, he smiled happily as he watched his wife play with their kid. He wondered if he would ever forget this sight, of his two most favorite human beings together.

The past ten years had flown by like they were nothing.

"Jacob, will you watch Timmy for a second while I start supper?" Bella asked, getting up from the floor.

"Come here Timmy-boy," Jacob replied, getting down on the floor and bringing his little one-year old boy to his chest. He lay down on his back with Timmy sitting on his chest. "What are you going to make?" Jacob asked his wife as she went into the kitchen.

"Lasagna maybe? Is that alright?" Bella shouted from the kitchen.

He had never gotten over his big appetite. He heard Bella chuckle from the kitchen. Jacob looked down at his son who had settled himself into a ball on his broad chest.

Jacob closed his eyes, thinking he could take a short cat-nap before Bella was down with supper. His nose suddenly wrinkled as his in disgust and the hairs on his neck stood up despite the fact that he was never cold. Jacob's eyes shot open and he listened carefully past the sound of Bella in the kitchen and his little boy's soft snores.

Jacob heard nothing but again the smell wafted past his nose, making his hands clench. That was not a food smell. That was something else.

Jacob gently pulled Timmy away from his shirt and off his chest and onto the couch. Jacob stood up, still listening.

"Bella I'm going to go out for a minute. Timmy's on the couch asleep, I'll be right back," Jacob called out to his wife.

"Is everything alright?" Bella asked, hearing the urgency in his voice.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I'll be right back, honey." Jacob said, walking toward the door. As a last minute thought he strode over to his wife and kissed and then went back to the door and out.

As soon as the door was slammed shut, Jacob was ripping off his shoes, socks, and shirt. By time he got to the surrounding woods, his pants were off and his whole body quivering.

_He's mine. Leave him alone._

Jacob shouted across his mind as soon as he had changed. He already knew someone would be on their way. He didn't know who, but someone was.

_Are you sure? I can come as back-up._

Of course it was Seth. He was always eager to be in a fight. Always eager to show-off.

_No! If you come with-in ten miles, I'll rip your nails off!_

Jacob shouted back. Jacob felt Seth mentally back-off, as did the other werewolves that had been following Seth. Slowly the connections dropped off one by one and Jacob knew they were changing back.

Jacob hadn't run like this is a long time. To him, it had been too long. Over the years though, there had been no purpose. But today, his muscles screamed in delight as they stretched in ways they haven't in so long. It felt amazing.

Jacob flew through the woods and reached his destination in no time at all. He slowed down considerably when the sickly sweet stench reached his noise. He gagged in response. It had been so long since he'd smelled anything like it. Jacob phased back to human as soon as he saw the lone figure casually leaning against a tree. Jacob slipped on the pants he had held in his mouth and walked out to meet the visitor.

"Evening bloodsucker."

The guest looked up and smiled. "I was wondering how long it was going to take you, Jacob," Edward replied.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob asked, clenching his teeth. Hadn't the Cullens left after all the trouble they caused? Why couldn't they just stay away?

"I was in the neighborhood. I figured I would drop in, say hello to a few friends," Edward replied, looking up at the sky as he talked.

Jacob stared at the ageless vampire. He was no different than he was the first day they met. Edward was still a cold, pale rock. His eyes were still the smooth color of honey and he was still the most patient person Jacob had ever met.

Jacob was not patient however, so he started to pace the forest floor.

"We have a treaty; you aren't allowed to cross the border, which you did. I should kill you right now," Jacob warned.

"But you aren't going to. I can still read your mind Jacob Black. I haven't changed at all," Edward said, a smile playing on his lips. "But you have. You finally look your age. Congratulations."

"I would say the same to you, as common courtesy, but you obviously don't look your age nor will you ever," Jacob sneered. Edward's smile turned sad.

Silence stretched between the two past enemies as the sun slowly set behind them. Edward seemed content with the silence while Jacob worked on keeping his mind as blank as possible.

"How is she?" Edward finally asked after what seemed too long. Jacob knew the question would be asked eventually. Jacob was just surprised it came so quickly. He thought Edward was more patient than that.

"She's good. She's happy. She's healthy," Jacob replied. Bella's picture flashed across his mind. He figured he'd let Edward see for himself.

"She looks happy. Is that your kid too?" Edward asked. "He looks just like her," Edward whispered.

"I would've brought a real picture but I didn't exactly bring my wallet full of them," Jacob said sarcastically.

"How was she? Right after?" Edward said suddenly.

"It was almost like the last time, except I was there for her the whole time. She became very good at pretending and lying, but eventually it wore her down and she gave in. That was the worst. But then it was only uphill. I still see the empty void in her eyes every once in awhile when she thinks I'm not looking. Occasionally she'll curl in a ball at night when she thinks I'm asleep. But she gets over it, much quicker than last time because I'm always there. And ever since we had Timmy, she almost never collapses. That kid was a major part of bringing her back for good."

Edward nodded slowly.

"Why did you come back? What's the real reason?" Jacob asked.

"I wanted to see how she was coping. I wanted to see if she made the choice, which she obviously did. I wanted to see if I did the right thing," Edward replied after a moment.

"I wouldn't have let you see her. I won't let you see her even now. I won't even let her see you," Jacob growled.

"I understand, but it was still wishful thinking on my part. I thank you, though. Because you did allow me to see her in your mind. Would you mind if I could see her one more time? If I could see one more memory? Just something to keep me going?" Edward asked, finally looking at Jacob straight in the eye.

Jacob allowed a slew of memories cross his mind. First he showed Edward what Bella looked like the day after, which he noticed Edward winced at. But then Jacob let happier memories flow across. Days spent at Emily's house, their wedding day, the birth of Timmy, walks on the beach. He showed Edward how Bella had slowly aged and how she only got more beautiful. Finally Jacob was done showing memories.

"Thank you Jacob. I sincerely thank you for resting my mind," Edward said, getting up from his resting place against the tree.

"Where are you going to go?" Jacob suddenly asked as Edward started to walk away.

"I don't know," Edward shrugged. "But I'm leaving, for good. Don't worry."

"Thanks Edward, for what you did," Jacob said quietly, looking down at the ground.

"It was for the best," and then he was gone.

Jacob looked up and stared at the place where Edward had disappeared. He sighed, walked back into the forest, and was soon loping back to his wife and child.

_He's still alive? Why'd you do that Jake?_

_Shut-up Seth and just stay out of my mind for a minute, will you?_

Jacob reached his home in record time. He changed back quickly and found the clothes he had taken off right where he left them. He quickly put them on and went inside his house.

"I thought you said you'd be right back," Bella said accusingly, her head poking around the corner from the kitchen.

"I ran into an old friend," Jacob said, smiling at his little joke.

"Oh really? Who?" Bella asked as Jacob walked into the kitchen.

"No one exciting," Jacob replied, wrapping his arms around Bella and kissing her. "I love you Bella."


End file.
